Revenge
by Lionheart1235
Summary: Shortly after BB is imprisoned, the great detective L recieves a letter..consisting of a challenge.With 23 people dead in the Chicago area.L can't refuse... Rated M for excessive violence,language,yaoi,and Lewis being Lewis
1. Introduction

Defeated? By a mere pawn? If Naomi Misora defeated me..then L defeated me..Then I defeated myself...How could I overlook a detail that large?!?! Damn it..if only I had a second chance!

I've lost, with no way to end this miserable existence. For the safety rules of this place...are sick. No sharp objects, or hard blunt metal ones either, or rifles or fires...The last one was a near relief, though. Most of my body was scarred and burned..I had hoped to die. My plan had been to have won even in my death..but no, I was to be saved and damned for life...

That's when it happened, here sitting alone in my cell repeating mentally about my loss...That's when the the words rang into my mental thoughts. "You have a visitor." I knew that I wasn't hallucinating, but..who would visit me? This bugged me as I was lead out of my cell and into the concrete room and to a chair at a table. Being in this room reminded me much of the interrogation room.

That's when THEY walked in. My second chance at victory....

The one in front was a blond taller than the other, he was well dressed and built, many words could describe this one..one of the easiest stated was..ordinary. The second one struck my interest more. He had black hair that fell over his face covering his eyes. Pale snow white skin, and he wore a black hoodie and gothic jeans. He glanced at me from behind the other one, I caught a glimpse of blue eyes. He sat down first his legs propped up on the table his arms behind his head. The blond sat normally. He waited for the door to close and the guards to be outside."Hello, B. I am Lewis, and this is my partner, Luke," the blond stated casually, like they weren't talking to a killer . Suddenly the second one, Luke was out of his chair with his palms on the table, all up in my face, his eyes staring into mine with a glare to them that told me that he was more deserving of a prison cell than I. To my delayed reaction, I jumped. Red eyes with white pupils stared intently at me .."You? The great BB...Ha!" He said sitting back in his chair, relaxed. When my heartbeat settled, I realized how sick this place had made me..Normally I wouldn't have reacted the way I had. Then I noticed it..The two men..had no names floating in red above their head such as any normal person would. I deduced that the boy had the eyes, just as I.

"Excuse me? You interrupt my nap just to insult me?" I said. The sharpness of my tone made Luke smirk. "A bit better, but your still a beaten dog compared to your old self." Suddenly Lewis struck Luke across the face, and a look of surprise covered the man's face. Lewis almost growled to the other in a hushed tone. "Shut your mouth before I put it out." Luke turned away in disgust. I felt awkward between these I regained control of my situation and calmness covered my outside looks. Lewis sighed. "Beyond Birthday...I have a proposition..About us defeating L. We will defeat him with a bit of cooperation from you and some information." L..the mere letter made my hand ball into fists and begin shaking violently in anger, then I burst into laughter. "You have to ask me about that?!" I spat."Hell yes! What ever it takes! I want that him defeated, to know what it feels like to be in my position, to wonder how you failed for the rest of your life!" Luke smirked then said, his voice cocky, "That's more like it..." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, his head rested in his hands. Now his eyes were less furious than before, now more like a wolf staring down a young caribou who has been separated from its mother.

I said, cutting to the chase, "What do you need of me?" Lewis sighed. "We need all your information on L, and anything else you might find helpful." I nodded, and I told them my information, my ideas, everything, and lastly I told them my story. As that began theirs...

After I told them everything I knew...

Lewis stood up and said, "Sorry B, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but we have to get going." I nodded. Luke said standing, as well, "We'll try to come back," then walked over to the video camera in the corner of the room and removed the tape, inserting one he had made that was not suspicious at all. I said it then, not able to hold it in anymore. I stood. "Why don't either of you have names?" Luke smirked "So you noticed?.." He looked up at the ceiling, wishing to see the stars at a time like this "I wonder exactly the same thing some times, B... Sorry..for such a crappy answer..." I looked down, I understood It was like how I didn't know about how I got my eyes..all I knew was that I was born with them. "Good luck," I said quietly. Lewis smirked and pulled Luke by his wrist like someone would a child, I stared on with curiosity. "We don't need luck." I nodded as they left. That night I started to plan my escape...

The Story of Luke and Lewis, began at that moment....The massacre had just begun.

Little did I know that those two would surpass me. After they exited the building, Lewis pulled Luke close and kissed him, holding him by his shoulders deepening the kiss. Red spread across Luke's face so much that his skin felt like it was burning and he felt like every one was watching...Luke had to break away or he'd lose himself ..not again, it took so much of his will power to keep control of himself the rest of the time but it was worse now. He tryed to cover up the red on his cheeks by looking away "Pervert..not out here!" Luke snapped turning away and walking off towards the car rather quickly....

It would be four months till the game started...With only a few manipulated corpses and a letter written all in code. L was on their trail...


	2. Letter

V:2 L:2 - Y:2 V:1 L:2 F:2 - W:1 V:2 - F:2 F:1 F:3 - L:1 L:2 I:2 L:1 P:1 T:2 I:2 :

W:1 T:1 - F:3 L:2 W:2 - F:1 T:2 P:1 - T:2 P:1 F:1 N:1 W:1 I:2 U:1 - V:2 V:1 W:1 U:2Z:1 P:1 T:2, - V:2 V:1 P:1 I:2 - F:3 L:2 W:2 - F:2 W:2 U:2 V:2 - I:1 P:1 - I:2 L:2 I:2 P:1 - L:2 V:2 V:1 P:1 T:2 - V:2 V:1 F:1 I:2 - V:2 V:1 P:1 - L:2 V:1 - U:2 L:2 - N:1 P:1 Z:1 W:2 N:1 P:1 N:1 - Z:1. - W:1 V:2'U:2 - F:1 - N:2 Z:1 P:1 F:1 U:2 W:2 T:2 P:1 - V:2 L:2 - U:2 N:2 P:1 F:1 V:1 - V:2 L:2 - F:3 L:2 W:2, - Z:1. - W:1 - Y:2 L:2 W:2 Z:1 N:1 - V:1 F:1 X:2 P:1 - W:2 U:2 P:1 N:1 - U:2 L:2 F:2 P:1 V:2 V:1 W:1 I:2 U:1 - F:2 L:2 T:2 P:1 - 'P:1 Y:2 L:1 W:1 V:2 W:1 I:2 U:1' - U:2 W:2 L:1 V:1 - F:1 U:2 - F:1 - X:2 W:1 N:1 P:1 L:2 - V:2 F:1 N:2 P:1, - I:1 W:2 V:2 - W:1 - Y: F:1 I:2 V:2 P:1 N:1 - V:2 L:2 - U:1 P:1 V:2 - F:3 L:2 W:2 R:2 - F:1 V:2 V:2 P:1 I:2 V:1 W:1 L:2 I:1 ... - L:2 T:2 - T:2 F:1 V:2 V:1 P:1 T:2 - Y:2 P:1. - F:1 - Z:1 W:1 V:2 V:2 Z:1 P:1 - V:1 W:1 I:2 V:2 - F:1 I:2 N:1 - F:1 I:2 - W:1 I:2 X:2 W:1 V:2 F:1 V:2 W:1 L:2 I:2 - V:2 L:2 - L:2 W:2 T:2 - U:1 F:1 F:2 P:1. - L:2 T:1 - L:1 L:2 W:2 T:2 U:2 P:1 - W:1 T:1 - F:3 L:2 W:2 - V:1 F:1 X:2 P:1 - F:1 - U:1 F:1 F:2 P:1, - F:3 L:2 W:2 - V:1 F:1 X:2 P:1 - T:2 W:2 Z:1 P:1 U:2. - T:2 W:2 Z:1 P:1 - L:2 I:2 P:1: - W:1 T:1 - F:3 L:2 W:2 - L:1 F:1 I:2 ' V:2 - L:1 T:2 F:1 L:1 Y:1 - V:2 V:1 P:1 - L:1 L:2 N:1 P:1, - F:3 L:2 W:2 - L:1 F:1 I:2 ' V:2 - N:2 Z:1 F:1 F:3 - V:2 V:1 P:1 - U:1 F:1 F:2 P:1. - I:1 W:2 V:2 - U:2 L:2 F:2 P:1 V:2 V:1 W:1 I:2 U:1 - Z:1 W:1 Y:1 P:1 - V:2 V:1 W:1 U:2 - U:2 V:1 L:2 W:2 Z:1 N:1 - I:1 P:1 - P:1 F:1 U:2 F:3 - T:1 L:2 T:2 - V:2 V:1P:1 - "U:1 T:2 P:1 F:1 V:2 - N:1 P:1 V:2 P:1 L:1 V:2 W:1 X:2 P:1 - Z: 1" - U:2 V:1 L:2 W:2 Z:1 N:1 I:2 ' V:2 - W:1 V:2 ? - V:2 V:1 F:1 V:2 - W:1 U:2, - W:1 T:1 - F:3 L:2 W:2 ' T:2 P:1 - F:1 U:2 - U:1 L:2 L:2 N:1 - F:1 U:2 - V:2 V:1 P:1 F:3 - U:2 F:1 F:3 - F:3 L:2 W:2 - F:1 T:2 P:1. - Y:2 V:1 W:1 L:1 V:1 - Y:2 P:1 - T:1 W:1 I:2 N:1 - W:2 I:2 Z:1 W:1 Y:1 P:1 Z:1 F:3. - T:2 W:2 Z:1 P:1 - T:2 W:2 L:2: - W:1 T:1 - F:3 L:2 W:2 - Z:1 L:2 U:2 P:1, - F:3 L:2 W:2 - F:2 W:2 U:2 V:2 - U:2 V:1 L:2 Y:2 - V:2 V:1 P:1 - Y:2 L:2 T:2 Z:1 N:1 - F:3 L:2 W:2 T:2 - 'V:2 T:2 W:2 P:1 - U:2 P:1 Z:1 T:1'. - V:2 V:1 F:1 V:2 ' U:2 - T:2 W:1 U:1 V:1 V:2, - F:3 L:2 W:2 T:2 - I:2 F:1 F:2 P:1, - F:3 L:2 W:2 T:2, - T:1 F:1 L:1 P:1, - P:1 X:2 T:2 P:1 F:3 V:2 V:1 W:! I:2 U:1, - F:2 W:2 U:2 V:2 - I:1 P:1 - T:2 P:1 X:2 P:1 F:1 Z:1 P:1 N:1 - V:2 L:2 - V:2 V:1 P:1 - Y:2 L:2 T:2 Z:1 N:1. - T:2 W:2 Z:1 P:1 - V:2 V:1 T:2 P:1 P:1: - L:2 I:2 L:1 P:1 - F:3 L:2 W:2 - I:1 P:1 U:1 W:1 I:2 - V:2 L:2 - N:2 Z:1 F:1 F:3, - F:3 L:2 W:2 - L:1 F:1 I:2 ' V:2 - U:2 V:2 L:2 N:2 - W:2 I:2 V:2 W:1 Z:1 - V:2 V:1 P:1 - U:1 F:1 F:2 P:1 W:1 U:2 - L:2 X:2 P:1 T:2 - L:2 T:2 - W:2 I:2 V:2 W:1 Z:1 - L:2 I:2 P:1 - L:2 T:1 - W:2 U:2 - N:1 W:1 P:1 U:2. - F:1 I:2 N:1 - F:1 U:2 - F:1 I:2 L:2 V:2 V:1 P:I T:2 - U:2 F:2 F:1 Z:1 Z:1 - T:1 F:1 L:1 V:2 - V:2 L:2 - U:1 P:1 V:2 - F:3 L:2 W:2 - W:1 I:2 V:2 P:1 T:2 P:1 U:2 V:2 P:1 N:I: - W:1 I:2 - V:2 V:1 P:1 - Z:1 L:2 U:2 - F:1 I:2 U:1 P:1Z:1 P:1 U:2 - I:1 I:1 - F:2 W:2 T:2 N:1 P:1 T:2 - L:1 F:1 U:2 P:1 U:2, - V:2 V:1 P:1 - F:2 W:1 U:2 W:1 I:2 U:1 - F:1 T:2 F:2 - L:2 T:1 - F:2 W:1 U:2 U:2 - I:1 F:1 L:1 Y:1 F:3 F:1 T:2 N:1 - I:1 L:2 V:2 V:2 L:2 F:2 U:2 Z:1 F:1 U:2 V:1 - Y:2 F:1 U:2 - I:2 P:1 X:2 P:1 T:2 - T:1 L:2 W:2 I:2 N:1. - Y:2 P:1 - Y:1 I:2 L:2 Y:2 - P:1 Z:2 F:1 L:1 V:2 Z:1 F:3 - Y:2 V:1 P:1 T:2 P:1 - W:1 V:2 - W:1 U:2, - I:1 W:2 V:2 - Y:2 P:1 - I:2 P:1 X:2 P:1 T:2 V:2 L:2 W:2 L:1 V:1 P:1 N:1 - V:2 V:1 P:1 - Y:2 L:2 F:2 F:1 I:S, - Y:2 P:1 - U:2 Y:2 P:1 F:1 T:2 - V:2 V:1 W:1 U:2 - V:2 L:2 - F:3 L:2 W:2. - F:1 Z:1 Z;1 - F:3 L:2 W:2 - V:1 F:1 X:2 P:1 - V:2 L:2 - N:1 L:2 - T:1 L:2 T:2 - V:2 V:1 P:1 - T:1 W:1 T:2 U:2 U:2 V:2 - T:2 L:2 W:2 I:2 N:1 - L:2 T:1 - L:2 W:2 T:2 - U:1 F:1 F:2 P:1 - W:1 U:2 - T:1 W:1 I:2 N:1 - V:2 V:1 P:1 - F:2 W:1 I:2 N:1 - V:2 V:1 P:1 - F:2 W:1 U:2 W:1 I:2 U:1 - F:1 T:2 F:2 - I:1 F:3 - T:1 L:2 Z:1 Z:1 L:2 Y:2 W:1 I:2 U:1 - V:2 V:1 P:1 - L:1 Z:1 W:2 P:1 U:2 - Y:2 P:1 - U:1 W:1 X:2 P:1 - F:3 L:2 W:2. - W:1 V:2 - W:1 U:2 V:1 W:1 N:1 N:1 P:1 I:2 - W:1 I:2 - V;2 V:1 P:1 - V:1 L:2 W:2 U:2 P:1 - L:2 T:1 - V:2 V:1 F:1 V:2 - L:2 T:1 - F:1 - F:2 W:2 T:2 N:1 P:1 T:2 P:1 T:2 - I:1 W:2 V:2 - Y:2 F:1 U:2 - V:1 W:1 U:2 - L:2 Y:2 I:2 - X:2 W:1 L:1 V:2 W:1 F:2 - V:2 V:2 P:1 - U:2 F:1F:2 P:1.- I:2 L:2 - L:2 I:2 P:1 - I:1 W:2 V:2 - V:1 W:1 F:2 - V:1 F:1 U:2 - P:1 I:2 V:2 P:1 T:2 P:1 - W:2 N:2 L:2 I:2 - V:2 V:1 W:1 U:2 - N:2 Z:1 F:1 L:1 P:1, - F:1 : - N:2 Z:1 F:1 L:1 P:1 - Y:2 W:1 V:2 V:1 L:2 W:2 V:2 - Y:2 W:1 I:2 N:1 L:2 V:2 U:2 - L:2 T:2 - N:1 L:2 L:2 T:2 U:2, - P:1 F:2 N:2 V;2 F:3 - T:1 T:2 L:2 F:2 - F;1 Z:1 Z:1 - Z:1 W:1 T:1 P:1, - I:1 W:2 V:2 - V:2 V:1 P:1 - F:2 W:2 U:2 W:1 L:1 - U:2 V:1 W:1 Z:1 Z:1 - N:2 Z;1 F:1 F:3 U:2 - W:1 I:2 - Z:1 L:2 U;2 - F:1 I:2 U:1 P:1 Z:1 P:1 U:2...

Y:2 V:1 F:1 V:2 - W:1 U:2 - W:1 V:2 - V:2 V:1 F:1 V:2 - W:1 U:2 - N:1 P:1 F:1 T:1, - N:1 W:2 F:2 I:1, - F:1 I:2 N:1 - I:1 Z:1 W:1 I:2 N:1, - F:1 I:2 N:1 - F:1 Z:1 Y:2 F:1 F:3 U:2 - V:2 P:1 Z:1 Z:1 U:2 - V:2 V:1 P:1 - V:2 T:2 W:2 V:2 V:1?

F:1 I:2 U:2 Y:2 P:1 T:2 - V:2 V:1 W:1 U:2 - T:2 W:1 N:1 N:1 Z:1 P:1, - T:1 W:1 I:2 N:1 - V:2 V:1 P:1 - F:1 T:2 F:2, - F:1 I:2 N:1 - Y:2 P:1 ' Z:1 Z:1 - U:2 L:2 L:2 I:2 L:1 L:2I:2 V:2 F: L:1 V:2 - F:3 L:2 W:2 - Y:2 W:1 V:2 V:1 - V:2 V:1 P:1 - U:2 P:1 L:1 L:2 N:1 - L:1 V:1 F:1 Z:1 Z:1 P:1 I:2 U:1 P:1.

DECODED

To whom it may concern:  
If you are reading this letter, then you must be none other than the oh-so-deluded L...It's a pleasure to speak to you L, I would have used some thing more 'exciting' such as a video tape, but I wanted to get your attention...or rather we. A little hint and an invitation to our game. Of course if you have a game, you have to have rules. Rule one: if you can't crack this code, you can't play the game. But something like this should be easy for the "Great Detective L" shouldn't it? That is, if you're as good as they say you are. Which we find unlikely. Rule two: If you lose, you must show the world your 'true self'. That's right, your name, your face, everything, must be revealed to the world. Rule three: Once you begin to play, you can't stop until the game is over or until one of us dies. And as another small fact to get you interested: in the Los Angles BB Murder cases, the missing arm of Ms. Backyard Bottomslash was never found. We know exactly where it is, but we never touched the woman, we swear this to you. All you have to do for the first round of our game is find the missing arm by following the clues we give you. It is hidden in the house of that of a murderer but was his own victim the one but him has entered upon this place, a place without windows or doors, empty from all life, but the music still plays in Los Angeles... What is it that is deaf, dumb and blind, and always tells the truth? Answer this riddle, find the arm and soon we'll contact you with the second challenge.

L stared blankly at this letter sitting on the table mocking him. Even though the L.A. BB murder cases had been solved, the information about the case had been withheld from the public, this ..or rather these people said they knew. Normally he wouldn't sink so low to even consider this, but after 23 people dead in Chicago and the murderer(s) running around leaving messages was so seemingly close to him, Beyond Birthday....But strangely witnesses said that they had seen the victims, long after when forensics set the estimated time and date of death. L found this letter a challenge, one that he was eager to accept.  
________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke sighed, Chicago was old by now, the city of whores, guns, and cash didn't interest him any longer, but Lewis insisted on staying there. And of course what Lewis said normally sat like concrete, though Luke wished it didn't. He gave a long sigh, waiting, just waiting in the living room of this...'Darren Hunter'. He flipped through the channels of the plamsa screen in the dark room. Luke ran a hand threw his silky, messy black hair. His eyes began to irritate him so he removed the green colored contacts revealing red orbs with white pupils. Being born, like BB, with Shinigami eyes meant other people could see them as well. He stopped at a movie "Midnight Meat Train". Suddenly he was hungry, but the thing about him was that he wasn't hungry for normal food....He groaned and turned over so he laid on his stomach on the couch as hunger shot through him. The sound of the movie wasn't helping. He shut off the movie with the remote and lay there in silence. When was Lewis gonna be back?

Lewis walked down the dark Chicago streets, in one of the 'bad' parts of town. He was just waiting to stumble upon the right person. As he rounded the corner, he saw a woman walking down the street. she was dressed in a tube top that barely fit her, a tight skirt, fishnets and high heels. She was skinny, but didn't look anorexic. She would have to do.

"You looking for a good time?" she asked in a teasing tone as he approached her.

"Yes, actually, I am," he said.

The took a cab to nearby motel. The place was dirty and seemed like the kind of place where porstitutes and drugs were not uncommon. Lewis pulled some money out of a wallet that did not belong to him but to 'Darren Hunter', the identity he was currently using. He led the woman to the third floor room he had checked out.

"Do you mind being tied up?" he asked the woman when they were in the filthy room.

"As long as you pay, I don't care what you do," she said.

He smirked. She would soon regret those words. He opened Darren Hunter's briefcase, Business were always his favorite to impersonate. You could hide just about anything in a briefcase without looking suspicious. He pulled arool of duct tape out of the briefcase.

"Um, that's not exactly what I thought you had in mind," the woman said.

"Shut up," Lewis almost growled, a look of pure fury crossing his face..

Now the woman looked terrified. "Listen, you sick fuck, I don't know what you're thinking, but if you-"

"SHUT UP!" Lewis yelled, smacking the woman across her face.

Luke started to fall asleep..his world was calm for a few moments, other than the almost consant growling of his stomach...silence. It only lasted a few moments, interrupted by footsteps outside the door. His eyes shot open and he turned over onto his sat sniffed the air curiously....Blood and..Lewis?

"I brought dinner," Lewis said as he walked into Hunter's home. He held up the briefcase.

"What's in it?" Luke asked curiously.

"An arm. I would've taken some organs or something, but you prefer the more crunchy parts." Lewis grimaced. He was okay with a lot of things, but he found his partner's cannibalism revolting. He couldn't understand how Luke could bring himself to eat another human being.

Luke opened the briefcase and pulled out a bloody plastic grocery sack. He went into the small kitchen with it, and Lewis shuddered as he heard the familiar sickening crack of didn't even bother to cook it. But still, he loved his strange shinigami-like partner.

The disturbing noises continued till Luke came back out of the kitchen and yawned. By that time Lewis was watching TV. Luke plopped down on the couch across Lewis's lap like a dog, his chest across Lewis's lap. Lewis wasn't expecting that and looked at him with his eyebrow raised. Luke looked up at him and smiled like a coyote. "What?" he questioned innocently. "You're making me want you," Lewis said, and Luke laughed. "I should thank you, shouldn't I? For going though all the trouble to get me some food..." Luke pinned him to the couch after sitting up, and added, "Is there anything in paticular you want?" Before Lewis could answer Luke was tugging at his shirt not caring to take the time to undo the buttons, something strange had come over him. Luke never acted like this. Lewis went along with it considering it wasn't often he got a chance like this, since Luke was normally so uptight.

Suddenly the TV, which was still on, went blank. The screen, which, moments ago, had been showing the news, now was plain white with a black gothic L on the screen.

"Hold on," Lewis said, and turned the volume up on the television.

An obviously synthetic voice spoke. "Do not be concerned, there is nothing wrong with you're television set," the voice said. "This is the detective L. A few days ago, I was sent a very interesting letter. To the two killers who sent it to me, if you are watching, I would like to say that I have succesfully completed round one of your 'game' as you call it. Miss Bottomslash's arm was located behing a mirror in the notorious Beyond Birthday's home. If you have another challenge for me, please, don't hesitate to send it in. I'm looking forward to the next round of your game." Then the screen went back to normal.

"Hm...That was fast. Maybe he is as good as they say," Luke said.

"Not a chance," Lewis replied. "I need to think of a better challenge. After all, we can't let L win the game." Lewis went to Hunter's spare bedroom, where he got to work on the next round of the deadly game.


	3. Author's Note

Hello. This is an author's note chapter. I rerally hate these but one had to be made. First of all, we forgot the disclaimer first chapter. We do not own Death Note. If we did, Lewis and Luke would be real characters, L, BB, Mello, and Matt would be alive, Mello and Matt would be together, and Near wouldn't look like a twelve year old.

Now, as for the real reason for this author's note, we decided to be nice and give you a key for the coded letter in the second chapter in case you wanted to figure it out for yourself.

Anyone who's read Chasing Vermeer by Blue Balliet probably already knew this code. I own a copy of the book and like the code, so I decided to use it. Oh, and also, we do not own Chasing Vermeer, although it would be cool if we did, since it's a good book.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Lewis and Luke.

(J/K, our real names are Emily and Sara)


	4. The Hunt

Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to another exciting chapter of Revenge! Wow, I suddenly feel like a commercial....Anyway, this chapter is going to be very important to what goes on throughout the rest of this story. Sorry it took so long to get it done. Writer's block is a bitch.

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but two dollars and a ball of lint. When Death Note goes up for auction, we will definitely be the highest bidders!**

Lewis sat at a brightly lit desk with his head in his hands. Coming up with a decent second challenge was more difficult than coming up with the first had been. Obviously codes and riddles weren't enough.

And then it hit him. L was often reffered to as an 'arm chair' or 'hermit' detective, not the type to handle cases directly. No, it was more likely that he had pawns to do his work for him. So, what would happen if the next challenge involved him becoming physically involved in the case? Lewis knew L couldn't really be the type to sit in a chair and stare at a computer screen all day and refuse to come out. With a reputation like his, that had to be immpossible. But he also didn't seem the type to put himself into direct contact with the outside world if it wasn't necessary. So, Lewis had to make it necessary.

He wrote out the new message with a new code, one that L could easily crack. This particular code was one an elemetary student could probably figure out. He was purposely making this one simple. It was everything else about this challenge that would be difficult.

"L, you have received another message," Watari said, handing L an envelope resembling the first one L had recieved a mere two days ago. He opened it to find another coded message.

Svool,O. Rg'h nv ztzrm Ru blf dviv nv, dszg prmwlu nvhztv dlfw bvf hvmwgl blf? R dlmwvi ru gszg jfvigrlm nzpvh hvmhv gl zmblmv yfg nv...Dvoo, rm zmb xzhv, R hfkklhv ru blf dviv gsv proovi izgsvi gszm O, gsv nehhzte blf hvmw dlfow yv xibkgrx zmw xlmufhrmt zmw ovzw gsn tivzg wvgvxgrev luu blfi gizro. Nb lmob rmgvmgrlm rh uli blf gl olhv lfi tznv. R wlm'g xziv uli hfxs girerzo nzggvih zh xlevirmt nb gizro zmw ovzwrmt blf lm. R lmob dzmg blf gl hfuuvi. Hl, ovg'h hgzig z mvd ilfmw, hszoo dv? Z mvd ifov droo yv zwwvw gl gsrh ilfmw. Gsviv nzg yv ml lmv rmelevw rm gsrh tznv lgsvi gszm blf zmw fh, nvzmrmt izgsvi gsvm fhrmt z kzdm gl wvxrksvi xofvh zmw tl gl xirnv hxvmvh. R vckvxg blf blfihvou gl yv gsviv, zmw I droo pmld ru lgsvidrhv szkkvmh, zmw zmb kzdm blf hvmw droo yv proovw. Gsrh xszoovmtv rghvou hslfw yv vzhb uli blf. Ztzrm, blf nfghg xizxp gsrh xlwv, yfg gszg hslfw gzpv blf ml grnv. Gsrh xlwv rh kfiklhvob zm vovnvmgzib ovevo. Gsv klrmg lu gsrh rh gsv nvhhztv, mlg gsv xlwv, zugvi zoo. Mld, gvoo nv, dszg rh gszg szh ml ovth, bvg zodzbh ifmh? Zmdvi gsrh zmw blf droo urmw gsv ivhg lu nb nvhhztv.

DECODED:

Hello, L It's me again. If you were me, what kind of message would you send you? I wonder if that question makes sense to anyone but me... Well, in any case, I suppose if you were the killer rather than L, the message you would send would be cryptic and confusing and lead the great detective off your trail. My only intention is for you to lose our game. I don't care for such trivial matters as covering my trail or leading you on. I only want you to suffer. So, let's start a new round, shall we? A new rule will be added to this round. There may be no one involved in this game other than you and us, meaning rather than using a pawn to decipher clues and go to crime scenes, I expect you yourself to be there, and I will know if otherwise happens, and any pawn you send will be killed. This challenge itself should be easy for you. Again, you must crack this code, but that should take you no time. This code is purposely an elemetary level. The point of this is the message, not the code, after all. Now, tell me, what is it that has no legs, yet always runs? Answer this and you will find the rest of my message.

Something that runs but has no legs most likely referred to a river. There was the possibility of a clock, and the killers seemed to have an abnormal knowledge of the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, so it seemed likely, but the river was more literal. After all, a clock did not necessarily always run. If a watch has dead batteries, is it running? Of course not. The killers appeared to be very attentive to detail, so something like this would not be overlooked. The river was much more probable than the most obvious river to think of in Chicago is, of course, the Chicago River. The next clue could possibly be there. On the other hand, there was an entire River Park district in Chicago. The clue could also be pointing towards that area. It would make the most sense to check the Chicago River, the River Park district, and any other rivers throughout the Chicago area. It would be tedious without the help of an assistant, but the rules of this round did particualrly say that a "pawn" as the killers called it wasn't allowed. L was on his own this time. Unless of course this new rule was nothing more than a bluff meant to draw him out right to where the killers wanted him.

Luke was sitting in Darren Hunter's living room watching his big screen tv again, when Lewis came into the room. It was the first time he had been out of the study in more than 24 hours, after having heard L's message on the news. He took a seat next to Luke on the couch.

"Luke...I'm going to have to ask you for a favor," he siad.

Luke perked up a bit, listening intently. It wasn't often Lewis asked for something. Usually, he just demanded you do something. "What is it?" Luke asked.

"Your'e going to have to leave for a couple weeks. This new challenge will be a long and dangerous one, but it should help us in the long run. And we're going to need the help of Xavier Porter," Lewis said. He regretted having to ask the vile Porter for help.

Xavier Porter was a man who, for some reason, had become obsessed with Lewis and Luke while watching the pair from a distance. On his own, he had discovered much more than he should have. By agreeing, perhaps too eagerly, to work with the killers, he had saved his own was always completely at their expense, able to be used at their whim whenever they needed him, regardless of the outcome. In other words, he was completely expendable.

"Ugh...not him. He'll be here alone with you for a couple weeks?" Luke said.

"What? Jealous?" Lewis asked teasingly.

"No. I just think he'll drive you insane. Well, more insane. He's so annoying. Anyway, where am I supposed to be going? And more importantly, why?" Luke asked questioningly.

"You'll be in Florida for the next two weeks. I unfortunately cannot tell you why. Not yet. No offense, it's not that I don't trust you, I just can't take any risks with this plan. It has enough risks on its own. Besides, there's a chance that it will end badly, and I want at least one of us to be able to escape. If we're seperated, that's much more likely," Lewis explained.

"When am I leaving?" Luke wondered.

"Uh...tomorrow..." Lewis said sheepishly.

"Tommorrow?!? That short notice?!?!" Luke exclaimed.

"It's the only tickets I could get. Just make sure you take money with. It's all you'll really need if you can find an identity while you're there. Just make sure you do it right away and leave no trace of the body. Although that shouldn't be difficult for you. Just another meal," Lewis explained.

"Huhh..Guess I'd better go pack," Luke said, then got up to pack for his trip.

Lewis smirked. Everything was set up for the new challenge. Porter had gotten an e-mail explaining what he was to do, Luke was going to be safely out of state, and Lewis had everything set up for the trap. Now all they needed to do was sit back, relax, and wait for L to fall into it.

L decided to try calling the killers' bluff (if that was in fact what this was). The killers had said no 'pawns' so he was going to get a 'pawn' and see what they intended to do about it. Obviously, L wouldn't sacrifice sonemone who had their whole life ahead of them when there was a 97% chance that they would be killed. He would use an inmate scheduled for execution to test this new threat. All he had to do was find the right person to do the job.

"Why Florida?" Luke asked for what had to be the hundredth time.

"Because," Lewis answered, and would give no further insight than that. "Just quit complaining and go. And keep a low profile. The last thing we need is to get our cover blown beause you're bored."

"Whatever," Luke grumbled.

They were standing outside the gate of Luke's flight. The plane was taking off in about a half hour.

"I have to go make sure Porter hasn't fucked anything up. I'll see you in a couple of weeks," Lewis said. Then he kissed Luke and walked back towards the parking garage.

"You didn't have to do that with so many people around!" Luke yelled behind him. Lewis smiled and kept walking.

He got into Hunter's car -- a very generic Ford which Lewis hated driving -- and headed for the River Park district. He would soon have to switch identities, as Hunter's body had been discovered the night before. It was amazing how long something like a dead body could go unnoticed.

Xavier Porter was setting up the surveillance gear that had mysteriously appeared on his doorstep this morning along with instructions on where and how to set it up. Porter wasn't an idiot, he knew very well that the cameras and bugs had been sent by Lewis. He didn't particularly like the man, though his strange partner held a certain interest for Porter.

Porter's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It had only the date and time. Lewis. Porter answered the phone.

"What's taking so long? Isn't it set up yet?" Lewis asked, wasting no time on hellos.

"Almost. Why are we setting up surveillance in the River Park district anyway?" Porter asked.

"None of your business, X, just do it." Lewis hung up the phone.

Porter often wondered about that strange habit Lewis had of calling someone by only the first letter of their first name, though he knew better than to ask.

He got back to setting up the gear like Lewis had instructed. That basterd could be so damn annoying.

"So what exactly is it that I have to do?" the man -- Richard Neblins -- asked.

"You will be searching along the banks of the Chicago River for a dead body," L -- or rather a computer screen with an L on it -- answered.

"A dead body? Seriously?" Neblins asked.

"Of course, why would I be joking? If you would rather not do it, I can easily find someone else," L said.

"No. It's just kinda weird. Hey, does it have anything to do with those murders that have been all over the news?" he asked.

For a moment L wondered what had drove this man to kill fourteen people. Sitting here, he seemed so normal.

"That's classified information. If you're going to do it, I suggest you get started," L said, and then the screen went black.

Lewis wandered the banks of the Chicago River, disguised as Darren Hunter -- the last time he would be publicly seen as the man. By now, Luke's flight was well on its way to Florida. He would be landing in about an hour.

X had successfully set up the surveillance gear. Lewis was checking around, making sure the cameras were all properly hidden.

Suddenly, Lewis noticed a man wandering along the bank, partially hidden by a small group of overgrown shrubs. The plants were not very far off from where he had hidden the body.

"Shit," Lewis muttered to himself.

The man was about 6' 3", and Lewis thought he had the look of someone who had not recently seen much of th outside world recently. "Inmate," he muttered. He walked up behind the man and said as pleasantly as he could manage given the circumstances,"Hello."

The man turned around, looking startled. "H-hey," he said nervously.

Lewis cut the crap and opened the briefcase which had lately become his constant companion. He pulled out a long serrated knife knife and ran the blade along his finger, making a small cut just deep enough to draw blood.

"What the he-" the man started, but he never finished, because Lewis took the knife and plunged it right into the man's jugular.

Blood gushed everywhere, spraying the bushes around them and ruining the suit Lewis was wearing. Not that it was his suit anyway.

Thankfully, it was early enough in the morning and the place was well hidden enough that there was no one around to witness the gory scene. Lewis took the shirt -- now soaked with blood -- off the man and used the knife to carve a message into the man's torso. He'd like to see L try and call a bluff again after this.

When the work was finished, Lewis washed the blood off his hands and face in the river. The clothes were harder to take care of. Normally he would just take the victim's clothing, but it was even more bloodsoaked than his own in this case. He tuned the shirt inside out, which made the blood almost unnoticable. Sure, it made him look a bit stupid, but that just meant people would pay even less attention to him. Besides, it was only until he found a new identity. In the meantime, he would have to wait and see what L's next move would be. The game got more interesting with every passing hour.

L stared at the photograph on the table in front of him. It seemed Mr. Neblins had faced a most gruesome end to his life. It seemed somehow fitting for a man who had taken so many livees himself.

The message on the man's torso read:

When we said no pawns, we meant no pawns. You just brought the death count up a little higher. Is Mr. Detective really so scared to get on the scene himself? You're lucky I'm not considering this a loss on your part. That would cut our fun much too short. You get one more shot, but if you break another rule, we promise you that the game will be lost. And I'm starting to think death would be a more fitting punishement for losing than having to reveal your identity. Tick tock, L. If I get impatient, I might kill someone else and start the new round early.

L sighed and picked himslef up out of the chair.

"Watari, we're heading for the River Park district. I've a body to find."

So, there it is. Chapter two is done! It took quite a while to get the writing just right on this one. Apologies for the long wait.

And remember, reviews make updates go faster! And they help L win the challenge.

Virtual brownies for anyone who can guess why Lewis refers to people by their first intial.

lOvE eMiLy AnD sArA


End file.
